Blue Ain't Your Color
by mikasa-heichou
Summary: Being a pretty girl made it quite difficult to just sit at a bar alone without being approached more times than she could count per night. So, she had developed a whole arsenal of crude rejections she would use. But for some reason, none of them seemed to speak to her regarding this stranger she just met. [Eremika]


She sat at the bar with her hands curled around a cold glass, watching the ice sink and float between the surface of her drink as she poked at it. Her onyx black hair tickled her jaw, a forlorn look on her face. Mikasa frowned while a million thoughts ran through her head.

"Why the long face?" Her train of thought was interrupted by a young man beside her. She turned her head, expecting yet another annoying jerk she would have to reject. Instead, she met sparkling green eyes, tanned skin, thick eyebrows to match his well chiseled face, and her glare faltered.

"Oh," she began, stuttering, "uh, n-nothing, sorry." Mikasa ended with a small smile.

"Well," Eren lifted himself up onto the bar stool next to her, waving the bartender over, "a pretty girl like you shouldn't be at a place like this alone. What's your drink?"

"Oh, I'm okay, thanks," Mikasa waved him off politely, "this is already my third one."

Eren smiled at that and Mikasa could have scolded herself for tripping over her own heart. His shaggy brown hair fell to his forehead, a red scarf wrapped around smugly around his neck to block out the cold. His calloused hands tipped the glass back onto his lips.

Normally, Mikasa was immune to men's " _charm"_ , as they liked to call it. Being a pretty girl made it quite difficult to just sit at a bar alone without being approached more times than she could count per night. So, she had developed a whole arsenal of crude rejections she would use. But for some reason, none of them seemed to speak to her regarding this stranger she just met.

Perhaps it was the fact that this _was_ indeed her third drink. But at the same time, she felt more intoxicated by his soft gaze than the alcohol.

"So, why?" he spoke again after his glass hit the wood.

"Why what?" Mikasa took another swig herself.

"Why did you come here all upset?" He kept his distance, and she realized this when she noticed herself scooting towards him ever so slightly.

"How do you know I'm upset?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow, though she meant no harm to the handsome stranger beside her.

"Well, you try to hide it, but I think your eyes speak for your heart, even if you don't want to accept it." Mikasa thought twice about this, looking into the light orange liquid in her cup. How he was able to read into her that much was beyond her. She waved the blond bartender another round.

"Alright," she turned to face him with her whole body and watched as he mirrored her actions, not faltering at all. Surprisingly, Mikasa felt comfortable. "My boyfriend broke up with me."

"Mm," Eren hummed like he's heard this story thousands of times before, "what's his name?"

"Jean."

"Ah. He sounds like he'd be a horse-face." he teased, watching her as she tilted her head back in laughter. Eren couldn't help but notice the slimness of her pale neck and the way her collar bones jutted out ever so slightly; the way her chest caved in when she laughed right before the swell of her breasts. She was beautiful.

"What's your name?" he finally got around to asking. His approach was unorthodox, she mused. It wasn't like most men.

"Mikasa," she smiled, and it was contagious. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Eren."

Mikasa hummed, feeling the alcohol finally get to her head. The situation seemed less foreign and more comfortable by now, so she figured she might as well just let herself go with it. "You have very pretty eyes."

Eren faltered for a second, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. There was something about this girl that just drew him to her, and the fact that she was returning the gesture made his heart stutter slightly. "Thank you," he chuckled, "you have pretty… everything."

"Oh, hah, I'm flattered," she rolled her eyes playfully, catching her straw to take another sip. "Maybe I should have met you first." Mikasa muttered to herself.

"You should have." Eren joked, downing the rest of the drink before turning to her fully, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Mikasa pushed the empty glass away from her. "Mm, I don't know. Sounds fishy. I did just have four rounds; how do I know you're not trying anything?" she teased, even though something told her that he meant no harm. Despite all this smooth talking and all the alcohol they've both consumed, her gut feeling was a very relaxed one. It just seemed right.

"Please, Mikasa," Eren offered a hand to help her down from the bar stool, "For all you know I'm inviting you to come see...I don't know, my comic book collection."

Mikasa giggled adorably, poking his chest, "Is that what this is?"

He just smiled and shrugged, and she allowed him to escort her out the door. Once outside, Mikasa shivered from the sudden cold biting at her uncovered neck.

"Here," Eren unwrapped his red scarf and placed it around her shoulders, gently wrapping it around her neck; his fingers lingered when it brushed against her cheekbone, "it's warm isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's warm." Mikasa felt a bubbling in her chest, not being able to tear her eyes away from his bright green ones. A huge wave of familiarity and deja vu washed over her from the sweet scent it held.

"It looks good on you. Blue wasn't your color, anyway."

* * *

 **A/N:** I mean, I would go see Eren's comic book collection if he asked me. Inspired by the song Blue Ain't Your Color by Keith Urban. Also, don't drink and drive. I hope you enjoyed! Leave some love in the reviews~


End file.
